


Speak

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Other, Voice, speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem I wrote. <br/>An unspoken voice is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak

An unspoken voice is dangerous.   
It's not just, "Oh he has too much on his plate already" or  
"Oh she's just being an attention whore" When someone isn't talking, there's obviously a reason to why they aren't speaking.   
Maybe he's having a bad day and he needs to talk to someone but no one cares anyways so he keeps to himself  
Maybe she feels like killing herself and no one will listen to her anyways cause she knows they think she's an attention whore so why bother? She could seriously be hurting inside and you wouldn't know because you didn't go talk to her to go see how she was feeling that day.   
An unspoken voice is dangerous.   
They could be thinking many things in there head but won't say anything because there too afraid to say what they're thinking outloud.   
So when there's an unspoken voice. Go speak to them, just don't speak for them. They need to learn that yes it's okay to be scared but they shouldn't be scared to go speak to someone they trust. They shouldn't be afraid of there voice, because it could help them feel better.   
Speak how you feel, speak if you need help. Speak to feel safe. Because your voice is there to help you not scare you.   
Your voice is not dangerous.   
But an unspoken one, is.


End file.
